Many different types of radio receivers are available. Conventionally, receivers were formed of various discrete components and implemented within a desired type of solution such as a desktop radio in the form of a clock radio, an integrated radio within a stereo receiver, a portable receiver such as a handheld receiver, or a mobile receiver such as incorporated in a car stereo.
As technology has advanced, radio receivers have begun to be implemented within semiconductor integrated circuits. In this way, much smaller radio solutions are possible to enable implementation of radios within smaller devices such as MP3 players, cellular telephones such as smart phones and so forth. In addition, semiconductor advances can provide improved audio quality by way of signal processing techniques.
One issue with regard to processing radio signals in such receivers can be the presence of so-called blocking channels, which are channels adjacent to a desired channel, and that can significantly interfere with receipt of the desired channel. Such blockers can cause interference within a radio frequency (RF) signal or a downconverted frequency to which an RF signal is converted.